totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dać podpis? Oczywiście!
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 7. Konwersacje trwają aż dwa dni :D do 23 :P W międzyczasie dokładnie 22.06.2013 12:00 pojawi się niemonitorowane , które zostanie ocenione dzień póżniej o 12:00 , więcesz szczegółów w zadaniu :D Trzecie piętro Tymczasem zrezygnowany Vince siedział sobie samotnie w pokoju . Zauwazył obok tarczę z zawieszonym zdjęciem producentów. Wziął strzałki i dla zabawy zaczął nimi rzucać. '' '''Vince : '''Oh co za beznadzieja .. Nie chciało mu się rzucać i padł na łóżko . '''Vince : 'Że też ludzie walczą .. '' ''Spojrzał się w sufit i zaczął rozmyślać. Vince : Po co ludzie walczą , skoro to ten sam gatunek .. mamy to samo pochodzenie a wojna przysparza ból. A zwykła walka ujawnia nasze słabości i pokazuje nas z gorszej strony .. I chyba ja się z tej pokazałem .. Westchnął i położył głowę na poduszce. '' '''Vince : '''Gdybym mógł tylko mógł wyrwać serce które przysparza mi ból i zachować w sobie uczucia .. Laaaaas. :3 ''Po nieco wyrwanej z kontekstu ceremonii, JoJo wybrała się do lasu. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała po co, ale dlaczego nie? Można znajdzie tam coś, co jej się spodoba? JoJo: Mhm.. Wspięła się na drzewo. Niestety, jak to zwykle bywa w kreskówkach, po chwili z niego spadła. Nieszczęśliwie, bo najbardziej na upadku ucierpiała głowa. JoJo była znana z dziwnego sposobu używania mózgu, więc śmiem twierdzić, że ten upadek nie odegra żadnej roli w jej dalszym postępowaniu. '' ''Po marnej próbie ataku na jedno z drzew akademickiego lasu, JoJo wybrała się na polanę. Bynajmniej tak nazywała bagno, które sama określała mianem "Różowego raju". Dlaczego? Nie pytajcie. JoJo: Różowy raj. <3 JoJo wskoczyła do bagienka. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, dlatego ściągnęła z siebie wszystko, co miała (Właściwie wszystko ściągnęła już dużo wcześniej, ale ze względu na poziom programu, w którym uczestniczyła, wszystko zostało owiane tajemnicą.. którą właściwie już poznaliście.) i zaczęła oddawać się kąpieli błotnej, która sprawiała jej przyjemność. JoJo: Czy nie mówiłam, że to raj? <3 JoJo czuła się swobodnie i nie przeszkadzały jej nawet bobry, które podpie.. zabrały jej rzeczy. Przecież ma zgrabne ciało, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby paru staruszków zasłabło na jej widok. '' '''JoJo:' Dobry z ciebie kumpel, narratorze. :D JoJo uśmiechnęła się do kamery i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili zasnęła, co uczyniła dosyć szybko. '' '''JoJo:' Chris.. Chris.. Ah! Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć, co takiego JoJo robi w swoim śnie? Zaraz się przekonamy. :D Cóż, JoJo jak pewnie każdy z was przypuszczał... leżała na plaży i opalała się. Co jakiś czas zerkała na wysportowaną i umięśnioną klatę byłego prowadzącego, który doskonale radził sobie z deską surfingową. Okrzyki JoJo jak i sama jej obecność, dodawały Chris'owi energii, dzięki której robił z deską, co tylko chciał. Nad morze nadciągały coraz to nowe fale. Niestety, Chris nie utrzymał się na jednej z nich i z impetem wpadł do wody. Przerażona JoJo usiłowała pomóc, ale same krzyki jak i płacz na nie wiele się zdały. Sen z przepięknej bajki, zamienił się w mrożący krew w żyłach dreszczowiec. JoJo biegła przed siebie, w stronę... miasta. Wszystko, co omijała przeradzało się w ogień i ograniczało dostęp tlenu. JoJo cudem dobiegła do pobliskiego ratusza i przyglądała się rodzinom, które ratowały swoje domy. Każda sylwetka, każdy twarz i rysy przypominały jej Chris'a. Nad ratuszem pojawiła się ściana ognia, która tylko osłabiła zapał JoJo. Do ratusza zblizał się mężczyzna, który.. (Taa, przypominał Chris'a, ale po co pisać to poraz kolejny) krzyczał coś w jej w stronę, ale jego głos z każdą sekundą się oddalał. Dziewczyna położyła się na ziemi... I obudziła się w błocie, co ciekawe, sama zaczęła tonąć. '' '''JoJo: '''Ratunku! ''JoJo zaczęła kopać i machać rękami, co na nie wiele się zdało. '' '''Chris:' JoJo, wstań! JoJo wykonała polecenie. Tak jak się można było spodziewać, bagno sięgało co najwyżej do kolan. Tak czy inaczej, przerażona JoJo nadal była w szoku. JoJo: Dzięki, Chris! ^^ JoJo nie przejęła się tym, co się wydarzyło. Z okropnym bólem głowy pomaszerowała do swojego pokoju, oczywiście cały czas była goła. Po drodze napotkała Millie.Ta na widok gołej JoJo stanęła w miejscu i zrobiła minę pod tytułem "WTF? " Millie: '''Eeee...JoJo wszystko okej? o.O '''JoJo: No jasne, jadę na wymyślonym koniku. <3 Udaje, że jedzie na koniu. xD Millie:(pokój zwierzeń) Bywałam już w różnych dziwnych miejscach i z różnymi dziwnymi ludźmi.Ale ten program bije wszelkie rekordy.Cóż pozostaje się tylko wpasować... Millie:'Tak bez siodła? :P Obijesz sobie cały tyłek,a wtedy Chris sobie nie po... Znaczy będzie miał...Znaczy... ._. Chodzi mi o to,iż Chris będzie musiał wrócić z urlopu zająć się tobą,a to nie fajnie...(w głowie:Uff ._. Chyba nic głupszego nie mogłam wymyślić...)'' Na nic zdało się jej filozofowanie, gdyż JoJo nawet jej nie słuchała. '''JoJo: Aj tam! ^^ Chodź, przejedziemy się! Zarzuciła sobie Millie na plecy i pognała w stronę słońca. <3 W tle zapuszczony "W stronę słońca" E.Lisowskiej a Millie zaczęła śpiewać najgłośniej jak tylko umiała xD JoJo: 'Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapamiętaj jutra nie bendże! <3 ''Jak to JoJo, pomyliły jej się piosenki. xD 'Millie:'Szybciej koniku! :D (poklepała JoJo po tyłku żeby biegła szybciej xD) Dzisiaj podbijamy kosmooos! '''Millie:(pokój zwierzeń) ''No co? To przez przebywanie z tymi ludźmi.Najwyżej wywiozą mnie z tego programu w kaftanie :P '''JoJo: '''Kosmos? No to lecimy! <3 ''JoJo przyspieszyła.Jakimś cudem wzbiły się w powietrze i poszybowały ponad lasem xD Millie:'Rozpalamy znowu tu nasz ogień! ''(wyciągnąłe zapalniczkę i podpaliła liście drzew). '''JoJo: Każda chwila jest wiecznością, bro! <3 Czas się zatrzymał. xD Jego zatrzymanie spowodowało że JoJo i Millie zaczęły nagle spadać,mimo iż wszystko do okoła było nieruchome.W końcu wpadły do jeziora a z tą chwilą wszystko wróciło do normy.Po chwili obie wynurzyły głowy z wody. Millie:'Co to była za akcja? o.O Przecież dzisiaj nic nie brałam... ''Do Millie podeszedł Rafael. '''Rafael: Hej Millie ! Jak tam po eliminacji ? Prawie odpadliśmy :| Millie wyszła z jeziora. Millie:'Cóż można się było tego spodziewać,teraz moim celem jest zdobycie nietykalności,żeby taka sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzyła... '''Rafael: '''Mi też by się przydała nietykalność ! :D Pokój przegranych. II piętro(Pokoje drużynowe ale że nie ma drużyn to przegranych xD) ''Catherine nie miała gdzie się podziać więc poszła do miejsca gdzie była caly czas przed jej pierwszą eliminacją. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine: '''Jej! <3 Jestem nadal w programie. ^^ Odpadłam już raz, przez 3 osoby z mojej drużyny. Chyba mnie jednak lubili ale czemu wywalili? Trudno. Ale z mojej dawnej drużyny pozostała tylko Aisha ^^. Bteh odpadła a Vince prowadzi. Ciekawe co robi teraz Vince ^^. No i cała gromada z drużyny Kujonów nadal jest.. boję się że będę kolejna na celowniku ;_;. No ale może mnie oszczędzą.. Jak to jest odpaść i powrócić? Normalnie, jesteś na ceremonii a tam mówią, "Catherine odpadasz" hihihi. A później "Catherine powracasz" hihihi.. Normalnie jak Modzie na sukces <333333 No wiecie, ta Taylor zamiast umrzeć od razu to jeszcze dalej umiera >.< i tak od 1000 odcinków! ^^ Mogę jeszcze mówić? więc.. ''Po kilku godzinach nagrywania skończyła się taśma na 10 odcinków.. Stażyści zamontowali nową jednak już nie chcieli kręcić Cat w pokoju zwierzeń. Catherine: Catherine to moje imię, ..nie myślę że zaraz zginę.. jestem urocza i piękna.. ...Ella, Ella zaklęta? To nie moje imię.. ..nie myślę że zaraz zginę.. uważam że lubicie kwiaty.. ..idę właśnie po rabaty.. <333333333 Catherine próbowała nadal śpiewać nieudolnie swoją wymyśloną piosenkę (xD) Z nikąd Rafael wpadł na Cat. Rafael: O witaj Cat ! Wiem ,że za mną nie przepadasz jak większość tu osób,ale życzę ci dobrej drogi w programie . Tak, Rafael wpadł na Cat, sokiem malionwym, ubrania były do wywalenia. '' '''Catherine: '''Moje ubrania! >.< ''Wzięła jakieś prześcieradła i nożyczki.. Wyszła z pokoju i było słychać dźwięki piły łańcuchowej. Nagle weszła do pokoju w biało niebieskiej spódniczce i bluzce, oraz w fioletowych butach, spieła jeszcze włosy i zaczęła błyszczeć w swoim blasku Catherine: Jak się ma talent to takie cuda można zrobić ^^ Rafael: '''Czy to możliwe ,że ktoś tak szybko mógł zrobić sukienkę ? O.o '''Catherine: To nie sukienka ^^.. To bluzeczka i spódnica. ^^ Cóż.. w mojej rodzinie mamy talenty związane z szybkością, moja siostra szybko mówi a mama szybko sprząta, ja szybko szyję ^^ A może widziałeś moją siostrę? Prowadzi słynny program muzyczny! ^^ Rafael: '''Hmmm.. Przypominasz mi trochę Vicey z TheVoice :] '''Catherine: Serio? No wiesz ^^... ._. Ale nadal jestem na ciebie wściekła za tamto świństwo :< Rafael: 'Wiem rozumiem cię ,ale naprawdę to nie było to na poważnie ^^ Bo ja mam taką chorobę co ... nieświadomie mówię różne rzeczy ^^. ''Catherine przywaliła mu z pięści tak że chyba zemdlał. '''Catherine: Dlaczego mnie okłamujesz! ;< Mogłabym ci wybaczyć ale skoro tak robisz to jesteś zwykłym %#@ chamem! (Pokój Zwierzeń)''Catherine: Ja to powiedziałam? ;< ''Catherine się rozpłakała. Catherine: Przepraszam. ;( Na szczęście Rafael nie zemndlał '' '''Rafael: '''Skąd wiesz ,że kłamię ?! '''Catherine:' Gdy kłamiesz obniżasz głos i robisz się z lekka czerwony.. :< Dlaczego mnie okłamujesz? Dlaczego nie możesz być ze mną fair? Rafael: '''Dobra powiem ci coś ! To nie moja wina ,że taki jestem ! Jestem tu po to by wygrać ,a chciałbym tylko żebyśmi pomogła ! To nie jest na twoją niekorzyść to to nam pomoże dojść bliżej finału ! >:( '''Catherine: '''To dlaczego nie możesz być dla mnie milszy i nie kręcić? Przecież jestem śliczna i zajebista że hej to powinineś mnie szanować?! ;< '''Rafael: '''Nie będę już cię okłamywał ,ale obiecaj,że zagłosujesz na tą samą osobę co ja na eliminacjach ^^ '''Catherine: Najpierw mnie oszukujesz a później chcesz mojego głosu? Najpierw musisz mi pokazać że rzeczywiście się zmieniłeś. :< Rafael: '''Dobrze jak mam to udowodnić ? '''Catherine: Powinieneś być miły dla każdego i tyle :< Rafael: 'Dobrze zacznijmy od teraz ! A Vince też się liczy ? ''Bierze megafon. '''Catherine: Tak! Vince też :D! Megafon był tak silny że wszystkie łóżka wylądowały za oknem. Rafael: '''Ok zakład stoi ! :] '''Rafael(pokój zwierzeń):''' Mam nadzieję,że Cat mi zaufa :) '''Catherine: Weee <33333 Parter , pracownia artystyczna Vince otworzył salę plastyczną do której wszedli zawodnicy. Vince : '''Wybaczcie to , że dzisiaj zadanie jest tak szybko .. ''Wziął różę i delikatnie musnął ją nosem napawając się jej zapachem. '' '''Vince : '''Jednak siedząc na górze miałem przypływ pomysłów … a natchnienie uderzyło jak grom z jasnego nieba. ''Siadł przy swoim biurku . '' '''Vince : Każdy z was zapewne doświadczył składania podpisu .. pamiętników .. złotych myśli , a jeśli nie to dzisiaj będzie okazja. Rzucił różą w stronę kosza a płatki delikatnie rozniosły się po wietrze . '' '''Vince :' Więc dzisiaj pozwolicie by wasza kreatywność dała o sobie znać , by stworzyć coś co każdemu się zpodoba. Wstał i podszedł i pokazał swoje dzieło. '' ''Plik:Vince.wpis.jpeg Vince : 'Oto jedno z moich dzieł .. wiem , że artystą nie jestem w sztuce piękna jakim jest malarstwo , lecz jednak to doskonały przykład dzisiejszego zadania. Musicie stworzyć piękną kartkę , która nadawałaby się do albumu , złotych myśli , coś co będzie świadczyło o was . ''Schylił się i wyciągnął wszelkiego rodzaju kredki , farby , pędzle , linijki , ołówki , blok kartek i wiele innych rzeczy. 'Vince : '''Proszę do użytku macie te narzędzia. I więc niech piękno się zacznie , lecz jako zadanie trzeba coś narzucić. Więc każdy musi mieć jakieś tło , niekoniecznie to którego użyłem lecz i też nie pustkę , musicie znaleźć miejsce na to by wasza uroda była uchwycona .. ''Spojrzał się na innych chłopaków. '''Vince : Lub to co z niej zostało. Oraz to co sprawi ,czy moje serce zadrży czy ten pęknie ! Wasz podpis .. wierszyk , maksyma ! Oh jeśli nawet ktoś się postara o wiersz będę dumny .. Macie sporo czasu , więc zapraszam do tworzenia oraz dyskusji ! Ah.. no i najważniejsze .. ja wybiorę dwie prace najpiękniejsze i zachwycające i właściciele zyskają nietykalność , a pozostali cóż .. . Nagle chytsze się uśmiał. '' '''Vince : '''Cóż .. przynajmniej ten co zajmie pierwsze miejsce dostąpi pierwszego zaczytu. Bo on wybierze osobę która opuści program ! Tak i jednak zaskoczę , że nie będzie eliminacji ! A czemu wybiorę dwie ? Bo trzeba dać szansę komuś by to nie jego wybrano. Postępy zawodników ''JoJo przybiega na zadanie zupełnie goła. JoJo: Hmm.. Chyba się ubiorę! ^^ Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. xD JoJo: Ciekawe zadanie.. Już wiem, co zrobię! Pobiegła do pokoju. Wróciła z jakimiś świecącymi bajerami. JoJo: Hihi! ^^ Angelika przyszła na wyzwanie, podniosła palec do góry i rzuciła: Angelika: Już wiem co zrobie! Zabrała troche materiałów Angelika: Jestem genialna <3. Po intensywnym wcieraniu świecących cudeniek w ciało, JoJo zabrała się za zadanie. Catherine rozpoczęla zbieranie potrzebnych rzeczy do zrobienia pracy. '' '''Catherine:' Uff.. namacham się przy tym.. ale przynajmniej będę wyglądała zajebiście.. Wyjęła telefon który przemyciła i zrobiła sobie zdjęcie.. '' '''Catherine:' No to mi posłuży za model. Jestem genialna <33333 Pstrykła sobie jeszcze wiele innych zdjęć i wybrała najlepsze. Catherine: 'Hm.. ''Wzięła duży karton i nożyczki.. oraz kilkanaście kartek.. Pobiegła gdzieś. zdjęła jedną ze spódnic.. ta.. ma dwie na sobie i .. zamieniła w hustę dzięki norzyczkom i zawinęła sobie włosy by wyglądała jak porządna malarka.. Położyła karton na ziemi, wzięła coś na czym mogła przyczepić płótno a na nim kartki.. położyła telefon na górze i zaczęła rysować a później malować. Rafael wziął się za malowanie ,wziął ołówek ,kartkę jakieś tam jeszcze rzeczy i zaczął majstrować <3. '''Rafael(pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie jestem takim dobrym malarzem ,ale coś tam zrobiłem :D '''Millie:(w pokoju zwierzeń)''Prace artystyczne nie są dla mnie,ale nie mam zamiaru odpuścić.Wolę dać coś co będzie wyglądało okropnie niż niczego nie dać. '''Catherine(Pokój Zwierzeń): Moje arcydzieło gotowe! <333333 ''Aisha robiąc swoją pracę udawała wielkiego i poważnego artystę. Po chwili skończyła. 'Aisha: '''Prawie jak Pablo Picasso. ^^ Moje pseudoartystyczne dzieło jest gotowe! <3 I żeby było jasne, te czerwone zdanie to nie farba ani keczup, to tylko krew. :D Galeria z pracami : Rafael 200px Millie: ''(Tak wiem że nie ma "ę" ,ale dziwna strona na której tworzyłem to coś nie pozwalała na pisanie "ą" i "ę",ale "ó" i "ż" już o dziwo tak xD) thumb|left|366px JoJo 350px Komentarz od autorki: Taa, wyobraźnia dała o sobie znać. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego JoJo jest zielona? Chciałam uzyskać efekt JoJo-kosmitki, co moim zdaniem udało się tylko w pewnym stopniu. Dlaczego kosmitka? Jeżeli przyjrzycie się słowom zawartym na kartce, wszystko powinno być jasne. ;) Uwielbiam metafory. <3 Catherine 270px Żeby każdy był pewien, na obrazku jest Cat xD" Aisha left Angelika left|400px Ogłoszenie wyników ''Vince wędrował i oglądał pracę , w międzyczasie jego stażyści przygotowali tablicę gdzie poda oceny . '' '''Vince : Więc w tej tabelce zostaną umieszczone punkty za wasze prace. Możecie jeszcze dopracować , wymienić lub całkiem inną dać póki jest czas. Oceniani będziecie w skali od 1 - 10 punktów. Oczywiście nei musże przypominać jakie nagrody dostaną zawodnicy z pierwszym i drugim miejscem. Ponownie uśmiechnął się szyderczo. '' '''Vince : '''Dobrze , więc tak sie prezentują wyniki ! Nie będę już ogłaszał , wszystko widać. ''Machnął reką każąc iść stażystom. '' '''Vince :' Więc widzimy się na eliminacjach ! Eliminacje Zawodnicy siedzieli na schodach na parterze. '' '''Vince : '''Witam zawodników ! Dzisiaj miała być pojedyńcza eliminacja , ale ze względu że jakiś .. ''Wziął kartkę bo nie pamiętał . '' '''Vince : '''Kenneth po raz kolejny się nie pojawił więc na zadaniu .. na dodatek przez to zajął ostatnie miejsce i musi odpaść . Tak więc do szczegółów. ''Wskazał na Cat , żeby podszedła. '' '''Vince : '''Więc Cat , masz prawo wybrać osobę która wyleci . Więc możesz wybrać każdego oprócz siebie oraz JoJo. '''Catherine : '''Trudny wybór. Wiem, wyliczanka <3 ''Catherine zaczęła wskazywać na każdą osobę palcem i nucić jakąś wyliczankę. Wreszcie się zatrzymała na jednej. Catherine: Przykro mi :( Będę o tobie pamiętać <333 Żegnaj Millie :( Milie którą wskazała Catherine bez słowa poszła w stronę wyjścia i pojechała wraz z Kennethem którego złapali stażyści i wrzucili do samochodu. '' '''Vince : '''To by było na tyle ! Podwójna eliminacja , podwójna przyjemność . ''Nerwowo złapał się za głowę .. '''Vince : '''Chyba pójdę do siebie .. coś sie ze mną dzieje .. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki